


替身

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 斑死后，柱间精神失常。扉间绝望地成了哥哥发泄欲望的容器。微量出血预警。
Relationships: 柱扉
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

扉间猛地从噩梦中惊醒，他尽力睁大眼，却只能看到一片斑斓的色块，一团火在他喉咙里燃烧，整个胸腔都悲鸣着嗡嗡作响。  
要死。  
他尝试着动弹手臂，但手臂肌肉疼痛而麻木，他甚至无法活动一根手指。  
扉间绝望地发现意识开始模糊，窒息的痛苦缓慢而坚定地抽离他的生命。

终于，黑暗中的男人发现躺着的人不知道什么时候睁开了那双无神的眼睛，他稍微放缓了手上的力道，让些微的空气穿过气管，连滚带爬地钻到肺里为濒死的男人带去一线生机。  
“咳....咳咳咳....”扉间大口呼吸着，放任涎水从他嘴角流下，他眼瞳湿润，那双红眸里的怨恨几乎要化为刀刃将身上的男人千刀万剐——  
“千手柱间...你要杀了我吗？！！”  
他平复着呼吸，感到后穴中有灼热的肉茎抖动着射出温热的精液，将那处不该用来承受爱抚的穴内弄得一塌糊涂。

跪坐在他身上的男人低下头来，一头如瀑的黑直发拂在扉间胸口：  
“怎么会呢，只是个小小的惩罚罢了。扉间不会忘记在睡觉的时候应该变成那个人的样子吧？”  
扉间沉默地盯着男人，不想去思考本应在铁之国的哥哥怎么提前回来了。  
他看不清哥哥的脸，于是他盯着那片模糊的黑暗，就像刚才他梦里盯着的那样。

他梦到了那个熟悉的战场，宇智波斑躺在地上，因为他战败了，团扇和镰刀被击出很远，那片柔软蓬乱的黑发被压在身下，发丝间满是尘土和草屑。  
千手柱间背对着他，冲着倒在地上的男人伸出手。  
他满怀希望地传递出结盟的意愿，但地上曾经的挚友只露出了一个讥笑的表情：“如果说让你杀了扉间或者自杀就结盟，你答应吗？”  
他越过大哥肩头盔甲的那道镰刀砍下的深深刀痕看向宇智波斑。  
那双漂亮的眼睛也盯着他，眼里的怨毒扎在他脸上，他的脸忽然烧起来，心脏也砰砰直跳。  
“我大哥才不会放弃我！”那个年轻的扉间几乎要把这句话喊出来。  
但他身体里年长了十岁的灵魂压抑住了这份激动，扉间强行摁捺住了这具年轻身体，让自己僵直在原地。  
年轻的千手并不清楚未来的时日里，哥哥到底会对自己做出多么过分的事情，这让扉间有些唏嘘。  
他那样真挚地相信着自己的大哥，像是一只被关在笼子里的白鸟上下啼叫，歌颂主人对自己微不足道的关怀。  
但随着柱间站起身来，从忍具包里摸出一把苦无，年轻的扉间脸上出现了一闪而逝的惊慌，他瞬间重新夺取了身体的控制权。  
这个傻孩子伸手去夺，害怕他顶天立地的大哥要以自己的牺牲换取和平。他手上没有戴任何护具，白皙的手指就那样伸出去想要接住闪着寒光的锋刃。  
但下一秒，那把苦无出现在他的胸口，忍者之神的腕力轻而易举地洞穿了扉间的盔甲，柱间沉默着握着那把苦无，在弟弟的胸口翻搅着，把那颗滚烫的心脏划得破烂不堪。  
扉间在自己的梦境里，看着这个亲手杀死弟弟的男人，眼神晦涩不明。

“扉间...”  
湿热的触感在脸颊蔓延，柱间钳着弟弟两只白皙的手腕，将他的耳垂吻得啧啧作响。  
“不要走神啊。”  
柱间暗示性地用膝盖顶了顶扉间的胯下，满意地感受到身下的人浑身一震。  
扉间闭上眼睛，努力压抑内心的恐惧。  
夜晚的柱间，不是他的大哥，只是个将他当作宇智波斑替代品的疯子。

一年前，千手柱间亲手杀了自己的天启，然后要求亲弟弟在夜晚变成宇智波斑的样子在他身下婉转承欢。

当时的扉间惊诧到无以复加，但柱间迅速压制了他的反抗与咒骂，用行动证明了他在情事里的绝对领导权——他毫不犹豫地在床上用树藤拧下了弟弟的一只睾丸。  
直至今日，扉间仍能想起他们第一场床事里那种令人头皮发麻的疼痛，灼烧感从下身沿着神经燃烧，瞬间就夺取了大脑的控制权，所有他能想到的事只有快点结束这令人痛苦的疼痛或者干脆结束这荒谬的一生。  
他差点昏死过去，但作为忍者之神的柱间很快用他庞大的查克拉治愈了那处伤口，并捏着扉间的脸，强迫他抬起头来看树藤如何将那只睾丸捏出血水，然后将干瘪的皮肉撕裂丢到一边。  
其余的藤蔓轻轻刮骚这扉间胸口的伤疤，温柔地将血痂掀起，清透的渗液和血混在一起流淌在白皙的皮肤上，扉间痛到失声，将嘴里的枝干咬出一对深深的牙印。  
“听话，哥哥也不想这样对你的。”  
柱间把扉间因为剧痛而湿透的鬓发拨到耳后，俯下身亲吻弟弟失神的眼睛。  
如果不看正脸，扉间和斑的身体一样白皙，甚至有过之而无不及。  
他早就发现自己可爱的弟弟和斑有许多相似的神情，肯定的，不满的，厌恶的，甚至连面对大名时不得不堆起的假笑都有着相似的嘴角弧度。  
弟弟被迫变成斑的那一瞬间，尽管露出了抗拒而厌恶的神色，但他的下身几乎立即勃起。那张脸几乎是斑在和自己第一次情事的复刻，虽然上天收走了他的斑，但是不要紧，他还有弟弟，他亲爱的弟弟可以承担他情人的职责，就像斑完全没有离开过。  
而扉间清楚地记得那一夜自己完全没有感受到任何快感。他软趴的性器没有硬过一次，被兄长侵犯的自厌让扉间不得不集中精力压抑反胃感。  
开始他完全无法控制眼泪，把枕头哭湿了一片。  
后来他眼泪流干了，兄长还在他身上沉默地运动着，他看向窗外，月亮已经下去了，四肢被树藤束缚太久而产生了麻木的失血感。眨眼时眼眶因为缺水而刺痛，于是他合上双眼，甚至试图沉入睡眠，但最终还是因为后穴的抽痛和伤口部位肌肤生长的痒意而彻夜未眠。  
昏昏沉沉间，他甚至有些感激木遁，枝条分泌的汁液做了充分的润滑，尽管这只是来自柱间服务自己快感的行为，但毕竟他的后穴没有因为动情而分泌出一点液体，树液帮助茎身顺利肏开了那层抗拒的软肉，在温软的内壁开拓，把里面灌满柱间的精液，直到扉间的小腹微微隆起。  
清晨时分，柱间离开了，临走前温柔地提示弟弟以后的每一个夜晚都要用变身术变成斑的样子，并温顺些做好接纳自己的准备——“你是我的弟弟，我不想伤害你的。”  
他的目光逡巡过扉间那颗仅剩的睾丸和翕合的红肿后穴，目光平静口气认真，仿佛是少年时期稳重的大哥在出门前告诉幼弟自己午饭一定要吃蘑菇烩饭，而不是在前一夜面无表情取下弟弟某个身体部位并蛮横占有了他一夜后发出的冰冷通牒。

而今天，扉间忤逆了初代火影的意愿，以他自己的形象入睡，亏得柱间星夜兼程赶回木叶想要尝尝“斑”的味道，但当他推开窗跳进屋里，被褥上只有白发的青年沉睡着，纤长的睫毛在眼睑下投射出一片浅浅的阴影。  
柱间知道弟弟很漂亮，但他想要的不是这个。  
如果扉间在三十次呼吸内醒过来认错，我就原谅他。  
柱间飞快地做出了决定，跨坐在弟弟身上伸手扼住了那截雪白的脖颈。  
要小心点，别一不小心弄死了。  
他在心里对自己说，收紧了手指。

tbc


	2. 替身2

现在的扉间已经学会了让自己尽可能地少受些伤害，哪怕以身体满足兄长的兽欲。毕竟重要器官从大脑到肝脏，不管按什么顺序，直肠都排不到第一个。

他还不想死，他想活着。

扉间心底叹息一声，双手结印；眨眼之间，白发红瞳的男人不见了，柱间看到身下的人有一张漂亮而屈辱的脸，四散凌乱的黑发摊在洁白的被褥上，纤长睫毛下漆黑的瞳孔里满是讥讽的目光。

“柱间——”他放任“斑”环上了自己的脖颈，柔软的唇瓣贴上来，将他干燥的嘴唇舔到湿润，然后撬开他的牙关，舌尖缠绵地卷上来。  
他低下头抱紧了“斑”。

扉间抬高臀部，把脸埋进堆起的被褥里；棉花的香气让他暂时忘记了几分钟前濒死的感受，熟悉的酥麻痒意从尾椎骨窜上来，他放松身体接纳柱间的性器，听到身后的人沉重的呼吸。

柱间的家伙很大，床上的技巧也不错，虽然扉间极其厌恶强暴，但既然无法抗拒，他只有接受。就是几乎不会硬罢了。

抛开今夜开始的不愉快，柱间的情绪迅速好转，也没有玩什么出格的花样。扉间本来白天就事务繁多，睡意翻涌上来，他几乎要沉入梦乡。

恍惚间，后穴里的性器胀大了几分，表面的青筋凸起磨蹭着娇嫩的肠壁，卡在他腰间的手指也收紧了：

“不要射在里面！”扉间猛地转醒，忘了自己的身份和环境；他一拧腰让阴茎滑出了滑腻的甬道，然后转身想要指责柱间的任性，但迎来的只有啪一声脆响，扉间一阵晕眩，恍惚间以为自己的脑袋都和身体分离开。

柱间这一巴掌用了五分力，弟弟的脸被扇得偏向一边，薄薄的皮肉下泛起红晕，眼见着肿胀起来。

两人沉默了一瞬。但扉间清楚地看到柱间眼里是对“斑”这张脸的怜惜。

几次呼吸后，扉间垂着眼帘开口：“对不起。”

他擦去嘴角溢出的血丝，重新趴伏回原来的姿势。

屋里重新又想起粘稠而淫靡的水声。

清晨，柱间听到弟弟起床悉悉簌簌的穿衣声响。他眯着眼睛，看扉间套上黑色的长袖与外套，把前一夜荒诞的情事痕迹严严实实地掩盖起来。

他看着弟弟离开，背影消失在拉门背后。柱间打了个哈欠，在一屋凌乱里沉沉睡去。

秋天来了，木叶用前一年积攒的任务经费修建了公共粮仓，这意味着木叶村可以正式地成为一支武装割据的力量。不用再担心粮食的后备问题，学校、医院等设施也将提上日程，当年千手柱间的设想确实实现了，一个孩子能平安长大的战国净土正在一步步形成。

千手扉间常常在人前露出淡淡的欣慰神色，但千手柱间本人看起来似乎却并不在意。

木叶忍村高层逐渐意识到，那个有忍者之神威名的男人比起建设村落，似乎对在家宅着和关心宇智波的发展更感兴趣。或许是受他的影响，连带着他的弟弟二代目火影都逐渐把工作搬到了家里去做。  
初代目大人真是个善良的人。街头巷尾的人都这么说。

但扉间感到十分痛苦。

也许在那个夜里柱间几乎杀了他的时候，或者更早。斑死后强暴他的时候他就该意识到了，哥哥的精神状态正以断崖式下跌，对他的控制欲也越来越强。

柱间正在像对宇智波斑一样严密地监视着他。

“斑，今天中午那个男人，一直在看你呢，你猜，他是不是对你有意思？”

“呼...哈...不...没有！他是新的雷影啊！怎么可能不和我交流！”扉间泪眼朦胧地哭喊出声，柱间今天格外有耐心，还用木遁强行给他灌下了催情的汁液，就算扉间内心再抗拒，还是无法控制自己小腹下一片灼热。

柱间还没有进入，他粗糙的手指刮搔着扉间淋漓的内壁，怀里的人又发起抖来，眸子里转瞬蒙上一层水光。

“不...求求你了，给我...”扉间已经射了三次，他感到体力正随着体液的流失而消逝，柱间那种恐怖的体力再不动作，今天扉间恐怕就要被肏死在这张床上，顶着宇智波斑的身体和脸。

他试图用最近刚看的官能小说里学来的片段吸引兄长的注意力，他伸出一条修长白皙的小腿，用脚趾慢慢扯下了柱间大敞的里衣。

好在这一招行通了。扉间忍受着腰几乎被折断的疼痛，庆幸自己今天也在哥哥手下成功存活。

他们床上各种极端的性爱越来越多。

柱间甚至到了不把他掐到窒息就不愿意在穴里射出来的地步，拿木遁将他抽得浑身是血更司空见惯，春药的使用与高潮限制总是同时进行，扉间几乎想不起来上一次清醒地做完全程是什么时候。常常是生物钟配合潜意识里的恐惧把他叫醒，他在熹微的晨光里检查自己，发现被折断了几根骨头也是常事。

柱间的情绪和力气似乎失控了。

大哥对着宇智波斑的脸，也能下得去手吗？还是说，他只是不在乎斑的替身呢？

扉间一瘸一拐地站起来到旁边的房间给自己治疗，柱间在昏暗的卧室里沉睡着。

要是大哥死掉就好了。扉间被自己忽然冒出的想法吓了一跳。

不能这样，他是千手的族长，木叶的初代目，他的亲哥哥。扉间抱膝沉入浴桶，用窒息的痛苦挤压走不堪的念头。

哥哥应该还有救。

忍耐了一段时间，扉间挑了个柱间某次做完爱后心情很好的时刻，冒险变回了自己。“抱歉大哥...查克拉用完了。”扉间蜷起双腿，右手紧张地伸到枕头下摸着提前画在那里的飞雷神印。

柱间沉默了一瞬。

“我考虑过这种可能出现的情况。你怀孕吧。”

“孩子可以储存我的查克拉，这样你也可以保持斑的样子久一些。”  
柱间的黑眼睛看着倒映着僵在原地的弟弟。扉间感觉全身的血都凉透了。

这个回答是如此平淡又荒谬，让他甚至想放声大笑。是了，他那智勇双全的大哥，怎么可能想不到这么简单而一劳永逸的法子？

柱间叹口气，伸手到他肩头，碧绿的查克拉缓缓流入他的身体。扉间感不到温暖，他感觉寒心彻骨。柱间捉住他的手把它从枕头下抽出来，扣在自己宽厚的掌心。扉间茫然地看着哥哥与自己十指交叉，忍者之神的脸上带着怜惜的神情，把赤裸弟弟拉进怀里额头相抵。

“好了，变吧。抓紧时间，也许今天就可以怀上。”

水之国的使者到达木叶时，距离出发已经过了消息闭塞的一个月，因此刚面对木叶村内哀戚的氛围，队伍着实吃了一惊。

怪不得二代目悲痛异常无法办公。

人死不能复生，千手柱间的死亡和另一位创始人宇智波斑的离去一样仓促，着实令人嘘唏。使者在心里惋惜了一会儿，对那位曾有一面之缘的白发千手升起无限同情。

扉间站在窗口，凝视着手里的小小药丸。他在远离村落的一处木屋，这里是柱间都不知道的秘密基地。小小的药丸被倒出又收回瓶子里一整天了，扉间咬咬牙，下定决心想要把它吞进嘴里，抬起的手却不由自主地颤抖起来，那颗堕胎药一跃而下，咕噜噜地滚远。

扉间颓然地站在原地，猛地抱住了头，双手死死揪着凌乱的头发。既然大哥已经死了，这个孩子又没错，即使怀孕的缘由那样可笑，这个小小的生命也不该被杀死。但他是大哥的孩子。

我该怎么办？！扉间看着平坦的小腹，簌簌掉下泪来。

他以为自己在亲手杀死柱间的时候已经不会哭了。他的手浸泡在哥哥的血里，但扉间觉得温暖。大哥看着他，眼睛里平静无波。

扉间木然地在窗口站了一夜，直到疲倦再也无法抑制地从五脏六腑翻涌起来。他随便找了个屋角蜷起来，沉入魔鬼张牙舞爪的梦境。

凌晨时分，扉间被噼里啪啦的雨点声惊醒，呼啸的秋风从窗外席卷进来，冷得他打了个寒战。

他忽然意识到自己犯了个天大的错误，曾经的计划里有个显而易见的漏洞从他眼皮下溜过了。

他想起了被自己遗忘很久的东西。

违背伦理纲常的禁术。

他作茧自缚。

对那个人来说，森林边缘站岗的暗部形同虚设。扉间抖着手从窗户翻出，用尽全部查克拉开启传送。但狰狞的木龙如闪电般突出，扉间没穿铠甲，木龙的长牙狠狠穿透了薄薄的黑色布料，肩头的血喷溅出来，他喉咙里一阵腥甜。

千手柱间从雨里走出，脸上是秽土转生特有的裂纹。他蹲下来看着疼得发抖的弟弟，问出了他死后的第一句话：

“不是说了晚上睡觉要变成斑的样子吗？”

扉间从未感觉如此绝望过，疼痛又扼住了他的咽喉，他有很多个问题想问，却又什么都问不出。

柱间又问道，“孩子还在吗？”扉间点头，眼泪混着雨水淌进湿透的白发。

柱间默不作声。良久，他起身进屋，木龙拖拽着破布袋子一样的扉间跟在后面，扉间在失血的眩晕里隐约听到柱间叹息。

“可惜你把斑的遗体丢了。”

扉间徒劳地看着地板上指甲划过的痕迹和血迹。在被无边的藤蔓包裹之前，他想，这次大约连死的机会，都没有了。


End file.
